


Empty House

by Leata



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: CEO Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Miles Morales, My First Spideypool Fic, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Protective Wade Wilson, Scarred Wade Wilson, mentioned Eleanor Camacho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Peter and Wade realize just how long it's been since they hung out as a couple.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> So it's late but! It took me a while to be happy with Wade he's just so complex and amazing.

Deadpool was known for his ability to never stop talking, but one of his favorite past times, _not including sexy times_ , was sneaking up on Spider-man. After a thorough investigation, Wade realized that Peter's spider sense never went off around him. Since then Wade took every opportunity to surprise the webslinger, taking great pleasure in being one of the few people to be able to sneak up on Peter. Wade reached forward entering their anniversary into the touchpad next to Peter's workshop door. Raising a non-existent eyebrow as the door slid open with a soft whoosh, Wade peeked his head around the doorframe. His eyes darting around the large tech littered room for his partner. A broad toothy grin breaking out across Wade's face spotting a familiar mop of brown hair. Wade tilted his head, used to finding the thirty year old hanging from the ceiling. Peter currently hunched and mumbling over his desk, deaf to the sound of the door. Wade pursed his lips at the sight, making his way inside silently. 

Peter was grumbling to himself about elemental villains and finicky parts, working on removing all the fried and useless bits of wiring and tech from a pair of spider lenses. The entire suit had nearly short circuited after his last run in with Electro, having sacrificed the spare suit as a distraction in the absence of Wade. The plan worked but the suit was nearly a lost cause. Suddenly jerking up right and letting out a screech when Peter felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. The small tools and lenses sticking to Peter's fingers, _Damn Spidey senses, everytime._ Wade let out a giggle at his successful scare, his larger arms wrapping more securely around Peter's waist, pulling him stool and all away from the desk.

“Wade! I’m almost done,” Peter whined, shaking the tools and lenses from his hands onto the desk before the muscular arms wheeled further away.

Wade let out a huff, turning Peter away from the desk and facing him, standing up straight. “Petey, you said that thirty minutes ago and also an hour before that. Food. Patrol. Sexy times!" Wade said, cocking his hips as he ticked off their schedule on his glove-free fingers. "You’re gonna start cuttin’ into sexy times, baby boy!” Wagging a disapproving finger in Peter's face.

Peter's lips couldn't help but twitch into a lopsided grin, looking up at him, eyes tracking down Wade's scar covered muscle, noticing his partner's barely clothed body. Peter's brown eyes rolling over Wade taking in his specially ordered Spideypool boxers riding low on Wade's hips. After years of banter and more spent dating, Wade had relaxed under Peter's stares. Finally believing the disfigured skin wasn't what had the Spider staring. Peter's heart warming at the trust they had built over the years, bringing his eyes back to Wade's, his voice light with a false scolding, “Wade Winston Wilson! I would never cut into sexy times, you should know better.” 

Wade placed his fists on his cocked hips, “Finish your sciencey genius work tomorrow!" Wade leaned forward with a wide grin, his hands gripping Peter's shoulders. Wade's voice sing-song Plus, the burritos are done." Using the Spider's weakness of homemade food and shoulder massages to lure Parker upstairs.

Peter blew out a hard breath, his shoulders drooping as Wade dug practiced fingers into the knots and lines of tension in his shoulders. “Are we eating alone tonight?” Peter asked, making a guess by Wade's lack of clothing and his mask. Standing upon Wade's continued pulling, Peter reached his arms above his head letting his spine pop and crack before spinning back around to closing down his workstation. 

“Yup! Domino cleared out this morning and even Ellie Belly is out tonight." Wade let out a sigh watching Peter turn off his equipment. "She's so grown Petey! It's the big ass sleepover tonight with the kids from her judo class." Wade's smile sagged a bit thinking of his ten year old daughter. He was so grateful when Ellie moved into their home two years ago, Peter had stood by him vouching for the reformed mercenary. 

Peter looked over his shoulder at Wade, his brows pinching together in concern. Ellie had stayed over places before, but this was a camp sleepover. A sleepover that was outside of the city. While Deadpool and Spider-man could get to her quickly enough, she wasn't down the block this time. Peter watched the quiet man, he hadn't really thought too much about the sleepover. Looking over Wade's expressive face lost in thought he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in himself, _I should have paid more attention, again._ Peter had gotten too caught up in work again, still too absent minded for his own liking when it came to the emotionally unstable Wade. Reaching out a hand, Peter gently stroked Wade's bicep, Peter still had a bad habit of getting caught up with work. Wade blinked feeling the soft cool hand on his arm, his brown eyes blinking away the thoughts in an instant. 

Suddenly springing back, finding new energy, Wade pushed thoughts of Ellie in danger away. "Oh yeah! Miles said he’d _swing_ by for after-patrol snacks." Wade snickered at his own joke giving Peter a toothy grin. Wrapping his fingers around Peter's hand pulling him into the hallway. The door sealing and locking behind them as they walked up the short steps towards the main floor. 

Peter rolled his eyes at the old pun, his lips querking up, “Don't you get tired of that one?” His fingers intertwining with Wade's as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

Peter's stomach gurgling at the smell of Wade’s cooking. Even with the house empty of children, teens, various heroes and mercenaries the mountain of colorful spiced yellow rice and matching stack of tortillas would be gone within minutes. Both men hurrying to fold themselves five overstuffed tortinas, each.

“It's a classic, if you didn't want me to keep using it, you spidey people should have kept the deadbuggy.” Wade chuckled, swaying his hips to the Lady Gaga song he still had stuck in his head making his way from the small mound of food left on kitchen island to the living room. Swiping the television on before sinking into the plush blue sofa. 

“You can’t still have that somewhere!” Peter cried in disbelief letting himself sink into couch cushions propping himself up against Wade's side, balancing his pyramid of burritos on his lap. 

Wade nodded his scarred head quickly, unphased by the added weight of Peter's body, used to the smaller man sitting half on top of him. Wrapping an arm around Peter’s slim shoulders, Wade waved his burrito at Peter, “Of course I do Petey pie! It's part of our action packed romantic love origin story! It's a vehicle of love Petey. You can’t throw that kind of shit away!” 

Peter shook his head smiling as he took a large bite out of his food. Peter loved Wade's cooking, having been spoiled with home cooked food ever since Wade moved in with him. Smiling around a bite letting out a soft pleased sound at the spice mix. Taking a moment to glance at Wade, Peter worried Wade hadn't truly stopped focusing on Ellie being far away. He narrowed his eyes seeing Wade's relaxed shoulders as Wade reached for the remote, stuffing a large bite into his mouth. Wade seemed to be chewing happily as he opened their Netflix account, but his right leg kept bouncing. Peter rolled his eyes away from the bouncing limb taking another bite as he looked to the screen. 

Peter shifted closer to Wade squeezing his narrow frame flush against Wade's side, “So Miles is patrolling tonight? I thought he was staying home. He had some test or project he had to study for.” Peter asked, already picking up his second burrito as Wade continued to flip through their queue. 

“He said he finished it. Assured me that he would get an A on it even! Best believe I'm gonna check up on it...Think I won't break into a professor's house or something…" Wade mumbled remembering Spider Jr. not taking his threats about good grades seriously. "I told him we’d see him out there.” Wade finished looking back at Peter waving his burrito at him.

Peter glanced at him around his bite, ignoring the threats of breaking and entering, still worrying about Wade concealing his worry and sadness. Peter eyebrows knitted, blindly staring at the screen as Wade continued to pass over shows. Peter's eyes looked up at the pictures lining the walls and sitting on shelves around the television. Chewing slower as he looked over a smiling snapshot of Deadpool and Ellie. Wade in full costume in the picture Peter had taken of them on a trip to an apple orchard in Pennsylvania. Peter rolled his eyes down the line of photos of Peter, Miles, Wade, Ellie and a mixed bag of various friends, his eyes stopping when he reached the first photos Wade had hung up in the apartment. It was a signed and framed selfie of Spider-man and Deadpool. Deadpool had taken it after one of their first patrols together. Both men were still in full costume yet Deadpool still somehow looked overjoyed through his mask and a younger Peter looked like he was barely tolerating the arm wrapped around his neck. After months of begging and bargaining and a year more of patrols, Peter signed the photo as Spider-man giving it to Wade as a surprise, even dotting the 'i' in Spider-Man with a heart shaped spider. The pictures surrounding it were from when they first started dating. A question forming in his mind as he looked at the next photo of the couple. Peter was out of costume, Wade still eating his mask with an oversized hoodie on. They were sitting at what was now 'their" table in the Mexican restaurant across town, eating together before going back to Wade's old apartment to play video games.

"When was the last time we were alone? At home?” Peter asked, voicing the question, turning away from the old photos to Wade. Peter's head tilting slightly to the side, his eyebrows crinkling as he tried to think of a date. 

Wade paused mid chew, his expressive face pinching as his brain seemed to stall out, “Too many head injuries ago, baby boy.” 

Peter frowned, blowing out a soft breath knowing Wade's memory was worse than his, letting his head lay back against Wade's arm. Trying to figure it out, his mind filing back through the past few months. Since Ellie had moved in with them a few years ago and Miles had taken to showing up whenever he pleased, their apartment seemed to have a revolving door of drop-in/live-in heroes and questionable mercenaries. The silence within the empty apartment suddenly becoming more pronounced, their home seemed to always have someone else there, especially at night.

Wade’s brain had come upon the same epiphany, snapping his head to look slack jawed at the brunette. “Uh Spidey dearest? When did our home get invaded and subsequently conquered?" 

Shaking his head, Peter smoothed out his expression, resisting the urge to smile. Looking at him with a straight face, “Somehow I blame you.” 

Wade pouted dramatically at him, in an instant his chest rose with false bravo smirking around another bite of burrito, “That makes sense. You were an anti-social bug, before you met me.”

“Spiders are not bugs Wade!” Peter snapped his eyebrows furrowing.

“Anti-social.” Wade said with a slow sage-like nod a broad triumphant grin spreading across his chapped lips.

Peter rolled his eyes checking his slender shoulder against his partner’s bulky one, “Anywho, my point was: If he’s out, we could stay in.” 

Wade beamed, surprised at the workaholic and normally over protective man, “Ooh finally trusting Spider Jr. huh?” Wiggling his shoulders against his before stopping abruptly, his eyebrows raising as his mouth tipped into a shocked circle “Does that mean extra sexy times?” 

Peter smiled proud of how far Miles had come, “Miles has been paying more attention in training and knowing and then _actually_ calling for backup when he needs it. Plus he’s almost done with high school. I was doing it by myself already when I was younger. You may have been right about me being a...a hypocrite.” 

Wade’s face broke into a smug grin loving when the bonafide hero/genius admitted that Wade was right. He knew he wasn’t stupid, but nothing beat giving accureate advice to his most beloved hero.

“And, barring an emergency, I think video games, cuddles and living room sex sound appropriate. Don't you think, Wade?” Peter said matter of factly, putting his empty plate on the coffee table smiling when he noticed Wade's leg had stopped bouncing.

“That sounds utterly responsible, dearest spider.” Wade spread out settling more into his spot burping as he finished his hot sauce filled burritos, putting his plate on top of Peter's. Sitting back on the sofa, spreading himself out over the cushions. Stretching his arms out over the back of the couch, he curled his left arm around the smaller man. Peter smiled curling back into the space he had carved out for himself over the years. Nuzzling his head into Wade’s broad chest, Peter wrapped his arm around Wade’s thick muscled waist. Enjoying the warmth radiating from the marred skin as Wade’s healing factor made the larger body into a sculpted furtance. Peter was too content in his spot to notice when the ex mercenary started shuffling through their queue with renewed purpose.

“Oooh. First Netflix then I'll beat you again in every game. The 100 is calling us Parker, it must be answered.” Wade declared loudly. Gasping as he looked at the slew of unwatched episodes, “How the fuck have we gotten so far behind?!” 

Peter huffed a laugh against Wade's warm chest, “We had that thing for S.H.I.E.L.D. that took two weeks and then Ellie joined the hockey team. That eats up like every Tuesday and Thursday night and Saturdays." Peter's fingers pausing to trail over a new scar as he spoke. Tracing around the ripple of torn and re-patched skin that dipped down Wade’s abdomen from his side. Peter had long vowed that he would never shy away from Wade's skin loving every part of him. Intent on mapping out every new addition to Wade's skin before it vanished and changed again.  
"Oh and then Parker Tech had that launch… and didn’t you go to Peru for like three weeks?” 

“Sweet Baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Shh your beautiful kissable lips. I’m tired just listening to you.” Wade cried his arm pulling Peter closer in an attempt to muffle the recap of the last few months. 

Peter laughed into his side, wiggling in Wade's hold, twisting to grab Wade’s wrists. Shifting the bulkier muscle under him with ease turning them so Peter could effectively trap the taller and broader man under him with his thighs. Wade couldn't help but let out a small squeal at the use of spider strength, especially out of costume. Peter chuckled smiling down at Wade, lacing his slim fingers with Wade’s as he bent down kissing Wade softly.

“The 100, video games, lazy couch sex." Peter's words low as he hovered above Wade's lips.

Wade hummed in agreement, leaning up to press his lips to Peter's, "Blodreina waits for no one!" 

Peter's laugh filled the quiet room getting comfortable on top of Wade and grabbing the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about doing more Marvel so please let me know 💖


End file.
